camp rock redo
by toa328
Summary: this story is some wat like the real movie but with my twist


a/n:my stories r not ilegal .but i cant ever promise anything about my my spelling and grammer so to bad and deal with it

everything happened exactly like the movie except... | key | at the beach when tess was trying to expose mitchie's lie | [] = p.s | -  
tess:(exposing mitchie's lie)  
caitlyn:tess!  
tess:shut up caitlyn:no!  
tess:tell them the true mitchie caitlyn:dont and shut up tess!  
tess:they'll find out sooner or later!  
caitlyn:then we choose later!(her and mitchie turn around to head back to their cabins and they see shane)  
shane:wat is tess talking about mitchie?  
mitchie:(looks at shane,crying)im sorry(her and caitlyn walk away)  
everyone:(leaves)  
shane:(follows mitchie and caitlyn)mitchie!(walks in front of them and stops them)(looks at mitchie)mitchie wat r u talking about?  
mitchie:(shakes her head and still looking down)tess will tell everyone(they walk around shane and they back to their cabins)[mitchie moves into caitlyn/lola's cabin shane:(goes to tess's cabin)[mitchie already moved out](enters tess's cabin)  
tess:oh hey shane shane:wats going on?  
tess:she lied to everyone shane:about wat?  
tess:her mom isnt the president of hot tunes china shane:wat?  
tess:her moms the chef here at camp rock shane:(stomps out of tess's cabin and over to mitchie's)(enters mitchie's cabin)u lied all summer!u used me like everyone else!  
mitchie:i.  
shane:and i really thought u were different!  
mitchie:i am!  
shane:how can i believe u now?  
mitchie:cus i.  
shane:save it.  
caitlyn:shane!shut up and listen to her for once!  
shane:(turns to caitlyn)how can i believe anything she says anymore!?(turns and leaves)  
mitchie:goes after him and shouts something at him)u really r one of those jerk pop stars!(walks back to her new bed and starts crying again)  
caitlyn:ugh!(goes after shane and follows him)(mad)SHANE!  
shane:doesnt turn around)  
caitlyn:!SHANE!  
shane:(turns around)wat!  
caitlyn:if u really wanted the truth then u would have listened to her!true or not true,u still should have listened instead of being a jerk!(turns back around and heads back to her cabin)

the next afternoon when shanes playing his guitar

shane:(playing his guitar)  
mitchie:(walking up to him but then uncle brown comes out so she hides)  
uncle brown:(says his watever)  
shane:its crazy!i have her song stuck in my is real, this is me.I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, let the light.  
mitchie:(walks back to her cabin)  
caitlyn:hey mitchie,feeling better?  
mitchie:i have to talk to brown(walks back out of the cabin and back to uncle brown's cabin)(knock's on the door)  
shane:(opens the door)wat do u want?  
mitchie:i need to talk to brown shane:(turns around and yells)uncle brown!  
uncle brown:(walks to the door)hello mitchie mitchie:can i talk to u?  
uncle brown:sure(walks outside and they start walking)so wats up mitchie?  
mitchie:i was gonna go to ur cabin a couple minutes ago to talk to shane but then i heard u two talking uncle brown:y were u going to talk to shane?  
mitchie:im the reason y he's crushed and pummeled uncle brown:oh mitchie:and that's not it uncle brown:wat else is there?  
mitchie:u no i write my own songs right?  
uncle brown:yes mitchie:well u no that song line shane sang?  
uncle brown:yes mitchie:that's the line from my song 'this is me'  
uncle brown:y r u tell me this?  
mitchie:cus ur his uncle and i dont no wat to do uncle brown:im sorry mitchie but i cant help u mitchie:(looks down)ok thanks anyway(walks away)  
uncle brown:(sighs and walks back to his cabin)  
shane:(see's uncle brown walk in)wat did she want?  
uncle brown:she's closer then u think shane:wat?  
uncle brown:u should go to class ur class starts soon shane:watever(gets up and walks to his class)

with mitchie who's walking to her class which shane teaches

mitchie thinking:(looking down)wat do i do?wat would he do if he found out it was me he heard singing?this is..(she runs into someone)  
shane:(runs into mitchie)  
mitchie:(looks up and see's shane)it was me(and then walks into class)  
shane:(stands there confused and then walks into class)

the shane making that talk thing in class and was staring at mitchie the whole time,really happened and the class just ended

mitchie:(walks up to shane)  
shane:wat?  
mitchie:im just telling u this cus i no u were looking for a long time shane:wat r u talking about?  
mitchie:just now when u were talking to ur uncle,i heard everything cus i was heading there to talk to u.i heard the line u sang and that's one of the lines of my song shane:ur lying(turns around and walks away)  
mitchie:i just wanted u to no the true(turns around and walks away too)  
shane:(heard wat mitchie said and turns around)sing the song mitchie:(turns around)no(leaves)  
shane:(scoffs and goes back to his cabin)  
uncle brown:how was class shane?  
shane:is it true that mitchies the girl i heard?  
uncle brown:yes shane:could she be lying?  
uncle brown:she says its from her song and she writes her own songs shane:its mitchie?  
uncle brown:yes shane:(walks out of the cabin and goes to mitchie's)

at mitchie's cabin

mitchie:(just told caitlyn that she's the one that shane heard)  
caitlyn:wat!ur her?  
mitchie:aparantly caitlyn:and u just told him?  
mitchie:i've been lying all summer and i thought that at least he should no the truth caitlyn:wat did he do?  
mitchie:he told me to sing the song and i said no and left caitlyn:y didnt u sing the song?  
mitchie:its not like it hates me shane:(comes rushing in)sing the song mitchie:no caitlyn:did u hear anything we just said?  
shane:no caitlyn:then that explains it shane:y wont u just sing the song?  
caitlyn:recap.i just said y didnt u sing the song?and she said.  
mitchie:i said its not like it hates me caitlyn:thank u and good bye(pushes shane out and closes the door)  
shane:mitchie please!  
mitchie:This is real, this is me.I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, let the light, shine on me shane:u r her mitchie:i told u that now just go shane:(leaves)  
caitlyn:wat do u think will happen?  
mitchie:either he wont care or im gonna be surprised caitlyn:it'll be fine mitchie:i'll believe it when camp is over caitlyn:so i guess ur not coming back next summer?  
mitchie:i wouldnt bet on it catiyln:wat is this about?tess or shane?  
mitchie:both but mostly shane caitlyn:he wont be here next summer mitchie:caityln if this leaks out,which it im dead caitlyn:shane's just a guy and tess is just a annoy,mess up girl who wants everyone to be less better then her mitchie:caitlyn it doesnt not coming back caitlyn:wat will tess say when she hears this?her mission will be got rid of u mitchie:caitlyn wat else can i do!all i wanted was this to be the best summer ever and i made it the worst caitlyn:y r u doing this?y r u letting tess get wat she wants?  
mitchie:right now i dont i want is this summer to be over caitlyn:r u gonna do the final jam?  
mitchie:i;ll help u but that's it u want to help me then sing mitchie:but then its like ur helping me caitlyn:i cant do anything but play music and i dont sing mitchie:i'll do it but im not singing 'this is me'  
caitlyn:y not?  
mitchie:cus i dont want to caitlyn:but then we're left with 'who will i be'  
mitchie:cant we sing other songs?  
caitlyn:it has to be a original mitchie:do watever u gonna go down to the lake caitlyn:mitchie mitchie:bye(gets up and leaves)

at the lake

mitchie:(sitting againist a caneo,thinking)  
joe:(comes up behind mitchie and leans on the caneo that mitchie is sitting againist)hey mitchie:(doesnt look at joe)wat do u want!  
joe:wats wrong?  
mitchie:(says madly)u,tess,this camp,this summer joe:im sorry mitchie:for wat!?being a jerk?apology not excepted joe:i didnt no mitchie:no wat!?that u were being a jerk?  
joe:that u were her mitchie:and if u knew,would u have treated me differently!?no joe:if i knew,i probably would have known that u were lying mitchie:how?  
joe:u would have told me mitchie:no i wouldnt have now leave joe:i just want to say thank u(and walks away)  
mitchie:(just sits there,stares at the lake and starts crying)  
caitlyn:(sits next to her and hugs her)wat happened?  
mitchie:(still staring at the lake)i just talked to shane and he's happy but after i talked to him,he's not happy caitlyn:wat did u guys talk about?  
mitchie:about y im mad.y he was such a would have happened if he knew that i was the girl before he found out that i lied caitlyn:and how did it go?  
mitchie:horrible.i yelled at him caitlyn:and wat about him?  
mitchie:he was happy and nice caitlyn:y r u such a down now?u use to be the happiest kid at camp rock mitchie:that changed caitlyn:mitchie look at me mitchie:(looks at caitlyn)  
caitlyn:(looks at mitchie and see's regret)if u dont want to come back next year then its ok mitchie:thanks caitlyn:wat kind of thing do u think tess will say or wat anybody will say?  
mitchie:(laughs)haha tess will probably say im weak and not a true else will feel bad for me or think im weak caitlyn:wat about shane?  
mitchie:(stops laughing and frowns)who no's and i dont care caitlyn:dont then 2 more weeks left mitchie:(gets up while she says)let's go back to the cabin and work on our final jam performace caitlyn:(gets up too)u wont believe wat i heard(walking back to the cabin)  
mitchie:wat?  
caitlyn:they ,ella, 's doing her final jam with barron and sanders mitchie:oh my gosh!really!?wat about peggy?  
caitlyn:i no!i dont no.i havent heard anything about her yet mitchie:who told u about ella?  
caitlyn:lola mitchie:ah(they walk into the cabin)  
caitlyn:let's start 


End file.
